biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Moleculaire biologie
Vorm: schriftelijk met mondelinge toelichting Mondeling: één open vraag + vier termen en/of figuren (laatste vraag) Schriftelijk: twee andere open vragen open vraag blanco / niet gestudeerd = 2 strafpunten ! [http://biosdocumenten.pbworks.com/w/page/69524372/Moleculaire%20Biologie Biosdocumenten] 29/01/20 VM # Hoe komt lysogenie van faag lamda tot stand en hoe wordt het behouden? Geef weer aan de hand van een schema. Hoe wordt lysogenie verbroken? # Splicing(intronherkenning, factoren, proces,...) # translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten # Northern blotting, figuur backtracking, type II intron, BER 27/01/20 VM # structuur en functie van prokaryote sigmafactor(en) # alternatieve splicing: hoe komt het tot stand, functie voor cel + voorbeeld # probleem bij transcriptie van lineair DNA, wat? hoe lost de cel het op? # figuur (in)actief RNApol complex door fosforylatie TFIIH, leucinezipper, retrotransposon, peptidyltransfer 20/01/20 VM # Translatie bij prokaryoten (alle factoren, ook g-proteïne cyclus is belangrijk) # Eukaryoot RNA polymerase (structuur + functie) # Transposons bij zoogdieren (concreet voorbeeld) + hoe zit dit bij de mens # mRNA cap, genconversie, telomerase, DNA quadruplex 15/01/2020 VM # De genetische code is een bevroren begrip maar vertoont toch sporen van evolutie, verklaar (je krijgt de tabel met codons). (mondeling) # Splicing (schriftelijk) # Wat is het mechanisme dat ervoor kan zorgen dat de 2 strengen simultaan worden afgeschreven? (Trombone model) (schriftelijk) # Woordjes: HAT, VDJ, cDNA, 3 lac operatoren met sequentie. (mondeling) 13/01/2020 # Histonen: Structuur, modificaties en rol bij genexpressie # Translatie Elongatie bij prokarya # Bespreek het herstel na beschadiging van dna bij E. coli # Woordjes: Sanger Sequencing, Riboswitch, afbeelding intron (mRNA+DNA), RecA 13/01 2020 VM # cap structuur bespreken (wat, functie, biosynthese) + vglken met 5' uiteinde prokaryoten # ara operon met regulatie # retrovirus gelijkenis met transposon # woordjes: footprinting, prent van TFIIS gegeven, oriC en ... 30 januari 2019 VM # trp-operon, attenuator # translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten # splicing # retrotransposon, foto van footprinting, nog 2 28 januari 2019 VM # Bespreek splicing (intronherkenning, factoren, proces,...) # Bespreek translatie initiatie en terminatie bij eukaryoten # Bespreek aan de hand van een figuur het thrombone DNA-replicatiemodel (geef ook de verschillende elementen die hierbij betrokken zijn en hun functie) # Woordjes: figuur met de 3 verschillende operatoren en hun sequentie van het lac-operon, histonacetyltransferase, cDNA-kloning, RecBCD reactieweg 21 januari 2019 VM # Bespreek structuur en functie van CTD bij Eukaryoten. # Op welke wijze(n) kunnen we de transcriptiestartplaats van een gegeven promotor vinden? # Welke transposons zijn er bij zoogdieren, bespreek bondig structuur en hun voorkomen bij de mens. # Woordjes: U6, rho-afhankelijke terminatie, heat-shock (figuur), wobble baseparing. 18 januari 2019 NM # Stelling beoordelen (mondeling): De genetische code is een bevroren begrip, maar bezit toch sporen van evolutie. (Ge moet dees uitleggen met een tabel van de codons) (tip lees dit deel in het handboek) # Structuren waarmee transcriptie activatoren kunnen binden aan dna. # Hoe kunnen beide strengen van dna simultaan gerepliceerd worden? # Begrippen: antiterminatie, yeast 2 hybrid assay, herschikking immunoglobulinegenen. Figuur over complex bij poly(a) staart vorming. 16 januari 2019 VM # Hoe komt lysogenie van faag lamda tot stand en hoe wordt het behouden? Geef weer aan de hand van een schema. Hoe wordt lysogenie verbroken? # Bespreek de RNA cap bij Eukaryoten, structuur, functie, biosynthese en vergelijk deze met het 5'-einde van prokaryoot mRNA. # Verband tussen immunoglobuline-eiwitten en transpositie # woordjes: Sanger sequencing (bijvraag: hoe denatureer je --> met ureum), backtracking (figuur), Ori C (bijvragen over helicase, primase en DNA a), supressor tRNA 14 januari 2019 NM # Bespreek transcriptie initiatie bij eukaryoten (mondeling) # Bespreek translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten + hoe kan dit gestopt worden + hoe eindigt dit? # Bespreek de eigenschappen van rec A # Definities: anti-sigmafactor, rolling circle replication, epitoop tagging en een tekening van self-splicing (mondeling) 14 januari 2019 VM # Geef structuur en functie van prokaryote sigma factor(en) # Wat is alternatieve splicing? Hoe gebeurt het en waarvoor? Geef concreet voorbeeld. # De replicatie van lineair DNA geeft een probleem met zich mee. Welk en hoe lost de cel die op? # S1-mapping, figuur van G-C binding, eIF2alfa, Holliday Junction 24 augustus 2018 VM # Verschil tussen prokaryote en eukaryote promotors + transcriptie initiatie # Splicing - moleculaire stappen, complex, reacties etc. # RecABC pathway in recombinatie # Riboschakelaar, cDNA klonering (+ waarvoor staat cDNA), Kozak sequentie (figuur gegeven) (bijvraag: hoe bij prokaryoten), telomerase 20 augustus 2018 VM # Bespreek de RNA cap bij Eukaryoten, structuur, functie, biosynthese en vergelijk deze met het 5'-einde van prokaryoot mRNA. # Bespreek de structuur van transcriptie activators en op welke sequenties deze binden. # Wat is de gelijkenis tussen retrovirussen en transposons? # Figuur van controleregio lac-operon, nucleosoom, peptidyltransfer, rolling circle replication 29 januari 2018 VM # Bespreek de structuur en functie van de prokaryote sigma-factor(en). # Hoe kan men experimenteel de transcriptie plaats van een gen achterhalen voor een gegeven promotor. # Replicatie van lineair DNA (geen circulair) met DNA polymerase vormt een probleem voor de cel. Wat is dit probleem? Hoe lost de cel dit op? # Riboschakelaar, cDNA replicatie, Kozak sequentie (sequentie gegeven), recBCD pathway 22 januari 2018 VM # Wat is de betekenis van histonen voor genregulatie? # CAP/CRP # Verband tussen immunoglobuline-eiwitten en transpositie # Sanger sequencing - backtracking (enkel figuur gegeven) - mRNA cap -oriC 19 januari 2018 NM # Bespreek structuur en functie van het CTD bij Eukaryoten. (zeker vermelden dat het structuurloos is!) # Lysogenie bespreken (mechanisme) en hoe je overgaat naar lytische cyclus. # (a) Translatie initiatie en (b) controle van translatie bij Eukaryoten # Epitoop tagging - figuur van groep 2 self-splicing RNA's gegeven - supressor tRNA - V(D)J recombinatie 18 januari 2018 NM # Met welke methode kun je op experimentele wijze de relatieve hoeveelheid van mRNA aantonen? # Wat is alternative splicing? Wat is de functie voor de cel? Geef een concreet voorbeeld. # Geef het moleculair mechanisme van translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten. # Lacoperon met 3 operatoren, CAPsite en LacI repressor, Leu-zipper, peptidyltransfer en retrotransposon 18 januari 2018 VM # Maak een vergelijking tussen translatie initiatie bij pro en eukaryoten # Technieken die proteïne-DNA interactie aantonen # Bespreek de DNA bindingselementen bij transcriptie activators # Antiterminatie, moleculaire mimicry, herschikking van immunoglobulinegenen en yeast 2 hybrid assay 15 januari 2018 NM # Maak een vergelijking tussen translatie initiatie bij pro en eukaryoten. # espreek de transcriptie terminatie mechanismen bij pro en eukaryoten # Leg uit hoe RuvC met de Holliday junction intrageert, maak een schets en leg uit # U2, afbeelding van zink vinger, stopcodonsuppressor, sanger sequencing 15 januari 2018 VM # Alternatieve splicing: mechanismen, functie in de cel, geef een concreet voorbeeld. # geef de translatie-elongatie cyclus bij prokaryoten # Welke transposons zijn er bij zoogdieren, bespreek bondig structuur en hun voorkomen bij de mens. # DNA-footprinting, afbeedling Zincfinger, Polysomen, Holiday-junctie (bijvraag: wat heeft dit met vakantie (holiday) te maken?) 28 augustus 2017 VM # Structuur, biosynthese en functie van cap bij mRNA van eukaroyten. Hoe zit het bij 5'-uiteinde van prokaroyten? # Welke methode(n) worden gebruikt voor het bepalen van de relatieve hoeveelheid van specifiek mRNA? Leg de werkwijzen uit. # Wat is homologe recombinatie? Welke moleculaire processen vinden plaats en welke eiwitten zijn betrokken? # Leu-zipper, nucleosoom, startcodon met kozak sequentie, dubbelstrengbreuk 21 augustus 2017 NM # Bespreek splicing # Bespreek transcriptie-initiatie bij Eukaryoten # Bespreek translatie-elongatie bij Prokaryoten # Figuur transcriptie-initiatie, mRNA-cap, Teleomerase, Retrotransposon 30 januari 2017 VM # Alternatieve splicing: mechanismen, functie in de cel, geef een concreet voorbeeld. # Genetische code: kan niet gewijzigd worden maar toch sporen evolutie, leg uit. # Ac Ds systeem bij maïs, leg uit. Waarom is dit zo'n belangrijke ontdekking? # DNA-footprinting, foto zinkfinger (bijvraag: wat doet een TA), polysoom, resolvase 20 januari 2017 NM # Transcriptie-terminatie bij pro- en eukaryoten. # Structuur, synthese en functie mRNA-cap. # Translatie-initiatie eukaryoten en controlemechanismen onder stress of bevorderende groeiomstandigheden. # Enhancer, 2-yeast hybrid assay, vdj-recombinatie en foto van mimicry 19 januari 2017 NM # Geef het mechanisme van het ara-operon tot op zijn moleculaire niveau. (mondeling) (5p) # Wat zijn histonen? Wat doen zij bij de genregulatie? Leg uit. (5p) # Immunoglobuline genen werden gezien bij transpositie. Wat is dit en waarom kwam dit in dit hoofdstuk aanbod? (5p) # Sanger sequencing, foto van zinkvingers, Polysomen, DNA klem lader 16 januari 2017 NM # Leg het scanning model van eukaryoten translatie initiatie uit. # Geef methode(n) om de interactie tussen DNA en proteinen te meten # Rec A, waarvoor dient het en leg ook uit hoe men dit ontdekt heeft adhv een tekening # Sanger sequencing, zink-vinger, U2(SNRP), stopcodonsupressie 16 januari 2017 # Replicatie met lineair DNA geeft een probleem, welk? En wat is de oplossing? # Bespreek overzichtelijk transcriptie bij eukaryoten. # Bespreek RNA-splicing. # Enhancer, cDNA-kloning, moleculaire mimicry, herschikking immunoglobulinegenen 22 augustus 2016 VM # Geef structuur en functies C-terminaal domein van eukaryoot RNA polymerase # Geef de moleculaire mechanismen om eukaryote translatie te starten vanaf matuur mRNA + hoe kan de initiatie gereguleerd worden over de gehele cel bv cel in hongersnood (zoiets ongeveer) # Replicatie met lineair DNA geeft een probleem, welk? En wat is de oplossing? # Figuur van 3 operators lac operon gegeven, cDNA-kloning, lariat, VDJ recombinatie 16 augustus 2016 NM # Bespreek trp-operon + wat is attenuatie # (Gegeven: tabel van codons) Genetische code kan niet gewijzigd worden, toch zijn er sporen van evolutie. Bespreek dit adhv de figuur. # Wat is homologe recombinatie en welke proteïnen zijn ervoor nodig. (=RecBCD) # Sanger sequencing, zink-vinger model, HAT, DNA-mismatch-repair 29 januari 2016 VM # Hoe komt lysogenie van faag lambda tot stand en wordt het behouden? Hoe wordt lysogenie verbroken? # Vergelijk transcriptie-terminatie tussen pro- en eukaryoten. # Wat hebben retrovirussen gemeenschappelijk met transposons (er werd alleen de retrotransposons bedoeld)? # Tekening van een riboswitch, wobble, yeast two hybrid assay, ... 25 januari 2016 VM # Regulatie trp operon + attenuatie # Bespreek structuur chromatine en hoe dit invloed heeft op de genexpressie. # Translatie bij eukaryoten + hoe wordt translatie-initiatie gereguleerd? # Figuur van footprinting, mRNA-cap, BER, retrotransposon 18 januari 2016 VM # Bespreek de structuur, biosynthese en functie van de eukaryote mRNA cap, en vergelijk met de prokaryoten. # Bespreek de overeenkomsten en verschillen tussen prokaryoot en eukaryoot RNA-polymerase. # Wat is homologe recombinatie? Wat zijn de moleculaire mechanismen en wat zijn hierbij de belangrijkste eiwitten? # Sanger sequencing, Figuur Riboswitch, Nucleosoom, DNA-mismatch repair 15 januari 2016 NM # Trombone model DNA replicatie # Lysogene cyclus en hoe stopt deze? # Cap mRNA bij eukaryoten: structuur, functie, biosynthese en vgl met 5' mRNA prokaryoten # Figuur van cooperatieve operators op Lac operon, ook zeggen dat dimeer repressor op operator bindt en dus 2e dimeer op O3 of O2 kan binden, retrotransposons, Leu-zipper, Peptidyltransfer 14 januari 2016 VM # Geef methode(n) om de interactie tussen DNA en proteinen te meten # Replicatie met lineair DNA geeft een probleem, wat is dit probleem en hoe kan het opgelost worden. # Bespreek lysgenie bij bacteriofaag lambda, hoe onstaat het, hoe wordt het onderhouden en hoe kan het beëindigd worden. # Enhancer - cDNA kloning - mRNA cap - een figuur van een hairpin van mRNA (heat shock) (mondeling) 13 januari 2016 (VM) # Bespreek transcriptie terminatie bij Prokaryoten. # Bespreek structuur en functie(s) van CTD van polymerase II. # Bespreek translatie-terminatie en herneming van translatie voor de Eukaryoten. # S1 mapping - eIFalpha2 - Figuur van R-looping - Holiday Junction 11 januari 2016 NM # Bespreek sigma factoren, diversiteit, werking, functie # Bespreek splicing (factoren, reacties, pliceosoom,...) # Geef de translatie-elongatie cyclus bij prokaryoten # sanger sequencing, figuur van D/T loop (bij telomeren, laatste slide), alpha amanitine, kozak sequentie 11 januari 2016 # Welke structuren zorgen ervoor dat transcriptieactivators kunnen binden aan DNA # Geef de translatie-elongatie cyclus bij prokaryoten # Leg het mechanisme van V(D)J recombinatie uit, welk biologisch belang heeft dit? # Antisigmafactor, epitope tagging, foto van een group II intron, genconversie 29 januari 2015 # Het Ara operon + effect van glucose # Vergelijk transcriptieterminatie tussen prokaryoten en eukaryoten # Wat zijn non LTR transposons en wat hebben ze als effect op de gastheer? # Foto riboswitch (FMN/terminator), nucleaire receptor, moleculaire mimicry en twohybrid assay 26 januari 2015 # Bespreek de structuur, biosynthese en functie van de eukaryote mRNA cap, en vergelijk met de prokaryoten. # Bespreek de structuur en functie van CAP/CRP # De replicatie van lineair DNA brengt een probleem met zich mee, wat en hoe lost de cel dit op? # Een foto van een lacoperon en uitleggen, enhanceosoom, peptidyltransfer en V(D)J recombinatie 19 januari 2015 # Structuur van chromatine en de effecten op genexpressie # Geef de moleculaire basis voor translatie-initiatie bij eukaryoten en bespreek hoe deze initiatie globaal kan gereguleerd worden # Geef de methode(n) waarmee men kan zien of een proteïne aan DNA bindt (5 methoden blijkbaar) # Prentje van lysogene instelling van faag lambda, L1-transposon, telomerase, mRNA-cap 16 januari 2015 # Bespreek trp operon en de attenuatie hierbij # Histonen en invloed op transcriptie # VDJ recombinatie mechanisme en biologisch nut # Polysoom, tekening van zinc finger, clamp loader 15 januari 2015 NM # Geef de structuur + functie van de prokaryote sigmafactor(en) # Bespreek RNA splicing (herkenning, enzymatische reacties, proces, factoren, ...) # Bespreek hoe eukaryoten translatie termineren en terug hervatten. # DNA footprinting, TFIID, Ribosoom scanning, figuur van T- en D-loop bij telomeren 14 januari 2015 VM # Bespreek de overeenkomsten en verschillen tussen prokaryoot en eukaryoot RNA-polymerase # Leg uit alternatieve splicing. Wat is de functie ervan in de cel, wat zijn de mechanismen en kan je een concreet voorbeeld geven? # Bespreek genconversie aan de hand van een figuur. En hoe algemeen komt het voor? # Abortieve transcriptie, cDNA kloning, aminoacyl-tRNA-synthetase & afbeelding van trombone model 12 Januari 2015 NM # Bespreek de technieken om eiwit-DNA binding te onderzoeken # Bespreek RNA-splicing # Bespreek RecBCD pathway, in welke mate zien we dit ook bij eukaryoten # Sanger sequencing, figuur van Zn vinger, histonmodificatie en eIF4E 12 Januari 2015 VM # Vergelijk de transcriptie initiatie bij pro en eukaryoten # Bespreek de translatie-elongatie bij prokaryoten # Leg uit: de wijze(n) waarop bacteriele transposons werken # Genconversie, epitooptagging, antisigmafactor, en fototje groep II intron (hij hoort ook graag wat dat wil zeggen, namelijk dat er eerst een RNA world was...) 25 augustus 2014 VM # Bespreek trp operon en wat is attenuatie? # Translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten # Leg uit wat genconversie is (Volckeart) # Telomerase, tekening van intronslipcing, footprinting, rolling circle mechanisme, 29 januari 2014 VM # Bespreek de controle van het trp operon # Vergelijk transcriptie terminatie bij prokaryoten en eukaryoten # Geef het trombonereplicatie mechanisme, de verschillende onderdelen en functies bespreken. # Antisigmafactor, backtracking (tekening), release factor, niet-autonome retrotransposon 27 januari 2014 VM # Bespreek verschillende technieken die interactie tussen dna en proteinen bestudeerT. ( da van footprinting, dnase sensitiviteit test zo me histonen, S1 mapping enzo voort...) # Leg uit hoe histonen genexpressie kunnen reguleren. # Leg translatie initiatie bij eukaryoten uit en welke mechanismen een regulerende werking hebben. (eIF2 fosforylatie en da van mtor en da met ijzer en ferritine. # BER uitleggen, Antitermination, hypothese-ticketing (Iets te maken met het polyA staart), VDJ mechanisme 17 januari 2014 NM #Bespreek de verschillende mechanismen van transcriptie terminatie bij prokaryoten #Leg het moleculair mechanisme van intronsplicing uit (hij is hier niet echt geïntereseerd in de splicosoom vorming maar eerder in wat er met de branchpoint gebeurt etc. #Bespreek translatie elongatiecyclus bij prokaryoten #woordjes: S1 mapping, enhancer, aaRS, genconversie 16 januari 2014 NM # Geef de structuur + functie van catabolisch activerend proteïne (CAP , CRP) # Geef de effecten van histonen en hun modificaties op genexpressie # Leg uit waarom replicatie van lineair DNA een probleem met zich mee brengt. Welke oplossingen voorziet de cel? # Nucleaire receptor, polyadenylatiesignaal, stopcodonsuppressie, bacterieel transposon 15 januari 2014 VM # Structuur en functie van sigmafactor(en) bij RNAP van prokaryoten # Structuur en functies van CTD bij eukaryoten # Genetische code is onveranderlijk, maar evolutie laat wel sporen na. Verklaar. # Epitooptagging, type II introns, Kozak-sequentie, Holliday-junctie (woordje van mr. Volckaerts deel) 13 januari 2014 # Bespreek de transcriptie bij prokaryoten # Bespreek RNA-splicing # Wat is homologe recombinatie? Wat zijn de moleculaire mechanismen en wat zijn hierbij de belangrijkste eiwitten? (van mr. Volckaerts deel) # A-DNA, Southern blotting, HAT, eIF4E 30 januari 2013 # Regulatiemechanisme van trp operon # Translatie elongatie bij prokaryoten # Algemene transcriptiefactoren, Wobble basenparing, epitoop tagging, figuur spliceosoom. 18 januari 2013 # Transcriptie bij eukaryoten # Mechanismen die de algemene eiwitexpressie bij eukaryoten regelen # Zinc fingers, lariaat, nucleosoom, ... 17 januari 2013 # Vergelijk eukaryote promoters met prokaryote promoters # Afbeelding van vorming van het spliceosoom bespreken en geef minstens 2 stappen moleculair weer (splicing stappen Bdus) # eIF4E, RACE, ribosoombindingsplaats, moleculaire mimicry 16 januari 2013 # Bespreek de moleculaire mechanismen van transcriptie initiatie bij prokaryoten # Tabel v codons: De genetische code kan niet gewijzigd worden, toch zijn er sporen van evolutie. Bespreek deze stelling adhv de figuur. # cDNA-kloning, EF-G, Attenuatie, riboswitch 30 januari 2012 # Gegeven: figuur lamda faag in E.coli (DNA streng met RNAP en transcriptieproducten) bespreek de figuur # Leg Translatie elongatie uit bij Prokaryoten # DNA footprinting, attenuatie, 4E bindend proteïne, en nog eentje 18 januari 2012 NM # Mechanisme van intron-splicing uitleggen # Bespreek tabel ( alle codons en hun bijhorende aminozuren)/ Ik zou hier duidelijk vermelden wa de evolutionaire voordelen zijn dat was zijn bijvraag voor mij. # RT-PCR, tekening van riboswitch van antiterminator naar terminator bespreken, nucleosoom, catabolietrepressie 18 januari 2012 # Beschrijf de verschillende fasen van transcriptie bij prokaryoten # Vergelijk translatie initiatie bij pro en eukaryoten # Leucine zipper, polyadenylatiesignaal, r-looping, nonsense suppresie 16 januari 2012 # Bespreek de structuur en de functie van het c terminaal domein bij eukaryote polymerase II # Bespreek DNA-sequencing volgens Sanger # Zinkvinger, ribozyme, mRNAcap, een afbeelding van EF-Tu-GTP-t-RNA-aminozuur en van EF-G-GTP 24 januari 2011 # Bespreek de gelijkenissen/verschillen tussen eukaryote en prokaryote promoters # Figuur van het spliceosoom, leg uit. # Ribosoombindingsplaats, RACE, bèta-klem (uit de 2 laatste hoofdstukken, dus niet voor biologie-studenten), moleculaire mimicrie 22 augustus 2011 # Bespreek bacteriële en eukaryote transcriptie terminatie # Geef en bespreek praktisch twee technieken die de interactie tussen DNA en eiwitten kunnen nagaan (gel mobiliy assay is er een van) ''In hoofdstuk 5.8 (p 108) staan er een paar mooi opgesomd! '' # Histondeacetylatie, Tekening van deel spliceosomecycle met lariat, attenuatie, TFIIH 17 januari 2011 NM # Wat is het effect van lactose en glucose op het lac operon # Hoe wordt met behulp van DNase hypersensitiviteit genactiviteit opgespoord? Verklaar en hoe wordt dit in de praktijk gedaan? # Lariat, eIF2alfa, wobble baseparing, figuur van mimicri 19 januari 2011 VM # Wat bepaalt of een lambda faag de lytische of lysogene celcyclus volgt, geef schematisch weer # Hoe kan je na gaan of een opgezuiverd eiwitproduct helicase-activiteit heeft? # 30 nm DNA vezel, eukaryote transcriptieinitiatiefactoren, peptidyltransfer, tekening van de lac operator subeenheden Examenvragen 2010 # Bespreek de verschillende mechanismen van transcriptie-terminatie bij prokaryoten? # Bespreek de translatie-elongatie # afbeelding 14.3 (b) in boek, Northern blotting, Zinc finger, Kozac sequentie Categorie:12 JANUARI 2015